Her, Nick & I
by Idobelievee
Summary: Selena and Nick have just bought a house and are moving in with their baby girl. They're the happiest they've been in a long time. But what happens when they receive a call that isn't so pleasant? Nelena.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god Nick.." I gasped as I walked into my new home , our new home.. I was carrying my sleeping baby girl , Marie , and even though many people didnt agree of us having her only when we were 19 , we loved her. She was already 7 months and was a complete princess.

Nick had been working on making this house perfect for nearly a year , in the middle of my pregnancy. Meanwhile , we were staying in his apartment.

He was my soulmate. We met when we were just 15 and immediately began dating. But our schedules were so busy that we were never able to see each other. So we broke up.. but two years later we met again. He told me how much he missed me and believed it was meant to be. I know , cheesy right? But I fell for it and I'm glad I did. We dated for two years before we had our little angel. The press went crazy the second everybody found out I was pregnant. We were recent disney stars and were known as role models for children. So you could already imagine the words that were being said about us. It affected me more than it affected him. I would cry myself to sleep every night in his arms. He would hold me for hours and just tell me everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't.. not until I had my baby girl.

The second I saw her , I knew everything else didn't matter. It was her , nick & me against the world. I didn't care what anybody said about me anymore because of how much I loved her. Shes been the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me , including Nick. But now here we were in this beautiful house. It was perfect. He designed it himself with a little bit of help of course , but I loved it.

Nick smiled as he hugged me from the back and slightly kissed my neck before whispering in my ear "now we can make more babies" I giggled before pushing him away. Nick was obsessed with the idea of already wanting to make more babies. He says he wants our kids to be close of age , but I'm not so sure if that's the real reason or he just wants to get me back in bed... well whatever.

Nick led me upstairs to where all the bedrooms were. 6 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms to be exact. Yeah the house was pretty big. He showed me all the guest rooms first and then Marie's room. He told me he made it himself with the help of his brothers. It was pink with butterflies all over. The crib was huge and had toys everywhere. Including toys around the entire room as well. He just loved to spoil her! "I love it" I smiled , making sure he knew he did an amazing job. He smiled back as he grabbed Marie and slightly laid her down in her new crib. She fit perfectly , in the middle of all the toys.

I smiled down at her before Nick was pulling me away once again. "There's one more room" he whispered in my ear. I giggled "And what's that?" He smirked as he opened the two door bedroom revealing the master bedroom , our bedroom. I gasped a little. It was huge , bigger than I ever imagined. Nick grinned as he grabbed my hand and brought me inside. "I know how much you love your clothes , so.." he opened the closet door to reveal a whole walk in closet. And when I say walk in , I mean , there could be 50 people in here. There were rows for my shoes on one side and the other side was for my clothes and in the back was a section for my bags. While in the middle was a station for where I could do all my make up and place my jewelry. "Omg Nicholas.." I could feel tears in my eyes. No guy had ever done anything this amazing for me.

"Wait.. there's more" he smiled as he led me to the bathroom. It was a really nice bathroom , very spacious. It had a shower , see-through shower which I'm sure he picked out specifically. And then there's a nice tub on the other side. With a long mirror that goes through half of the bathroom. But then he brought me to the corner , where he opened a secret part that was in the wall. He smirked as he warned me "be careful. There's stairs" I looked at him in a weird way at first but just went along with him. He helped me down the stairs until we arrived to his secret room. "Oh my.." I looked at him in shock but he just smiled at my reaction.

"For whenever you want to start on that baby making!" I blushed at that , but didn't oppose. it was a room with a hot tub right in the middle. It has candles all around it with rose peddles. It had a couch on the side that was the size of a bed. Nick had gone above and beyond just to make this house everything I ever dreamed of. Tears were building in my eyes as I hugged him. "I love you baby" he smiled as he pulled me close "I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

▶Nicks Pov◀

I held my baby close as she thanked me repeatedly over and over again for the house. But I was just happy that we were finally able to get our own place together that we could call home. I knew since the second I met her that she was the one for me and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Moving in together was just the first step to expanding our family. Yes I wanted more kids. Even though it sounds crazy , I love her that much. Everybody thinks if we have another kid together that it'll be us throwing our careers away. But we didn't care , at least I didn't. All I wanted was to make my girls happy , Selena and Marie.

"So how about we pop this hot tubs cherry?" I chuckled , hey it doesn't hurt to try. But Selena blushed as she pushed me away , shaking her head no. She was so cute. She blushed for the smallest things , even when it was only the two of us. But I just nodded as I grabbed her hand and led her back upstairs. We laid on the bed for a good 30 minutes before she insisted she wanted to cook a meal for me.

"5 more minutes" I pleaded as i pulled her closer, not wanting to let her out of my arms. I nibbled at her neck as she was blushing like crazy. I could even feel her skin turning hott. "Nick please.." she whispered and I looked up at her and just kissed her forehead. "Go ahead baby." She smiled as she got up "Will you call Kevin and Joe for me and let them know they can come in an hour or two?" I nodded "of course baby" She smiled before she ran away. I laid back down before grabbing my phone. She wanted them over for dinner tonight because that's what they did when they bought their house , so Selena thought it was only right.

"Hey bro" I said as Joe answered. "What's up?" He said as I could hear little Adam laughing in the background. Emily and Joe have been together for 4 years already and have a little 2 year old boy. But guess what! She's pregnant , yup. 6 months pregnant already. Joe couldn't be any happier. Emily has been the love of his life since they were teens and could never even look at another girl. "Selenas cooking. And you know her with the new house and everything. So you guys coming over?" My brothers had already seen the house , of course since they were the ones who helped me design it. "Of course we'll be there. Emily is dying to see the house anyways!" And with that we hung up and I called Kevin.

"Kev?" I said as I heard an answer. "No , its Dani. Kevin is outside playing with Jason" Yup , Kevin & Dani had a little boy too. He was 3. They've been married for 5 years already , crazy right? One day that'll be Selena & me. "Oh Dani. Sorry. Anyways. Selena & I wanted to Invite you over to the new house for dinner." She squealed "Yes! We will definitely be there!" I laughed , the girls were as excited as Selena was when she was on her way here.

"Mama!" I heard our little girl cry. I quickly hung up the phone after saying bye to Dani. Yes , she was a moma's girl , but just as much a daddys girl. I jumped off of my bed and went to her room which was just two doors away. "Hi baby girl!" I said as I picked her up. She calmed down a bit as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "You wanna see your new home?" I said as if she would really reply. I smirked "Well this is your new room!" I smiled as I sat her down next to the new toys I had bought for her. She giggled as she played with a couple of them , but rubbed her eyes. She was still tired.

I picked her up and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. "Mommys cooking!" I walked in to see her looking around the kitchen as she was waiting for the lasagna to cook. I smirked "how'd you like your new kitchen?" I asked and she smiled "I love it. But you know what I love more?" She asked , me still holding Marie. "My little girl!" She squealed as she tickeled her. Marie laughed hard and kept pushing away from Selena , trying to stop the tickeling. "Mama!" We both laughed , her only being 7 months , she had a small vocabulary. Mostly only knowing how to say mama and daddy , but we knew that was her trying to make her mom stop tickeling her "I'm sorry baby!" She apologized as she stopped and picked her up from my arms.

▶Selenas POV◀

"You hungry princess?" I asked as I grabbed her bottle and sat on a chair to feed her. I looked up to see Nick searching through what I was cooking. I giggled , he would always be so hungry. "You hungry my prince?" I smirked , asking him. He looked over and winked "Are you gonna feed me too?" I laughed and shook my head. Nick was always so dirty!

"Did you call Kevin and Joe?" I asked and he nodded "Yup! They said they'll be here in an hour or two!" I smiled "Okay! Ill have to change once I'm done feeding Marie" He looked at me in a weird way "Change?" He asked and I nodded "Babe , you look beautiful" He complimented me and I couldn't help but blush. I always did, no matter how long we'd be together, his compliments always make me blush and give me butterflies. He always said that though , even if I really did look a mess. But I just shook my head "I wanna change into something nice for when everybody arrives" He just sighed , knowing not to fight with me. "Whatever you want babe" I smiled sweetly and put Maries bottle down as she was done. "Ill be down in about 30 minutes" I said , going upstairs with my daughter. She had to look just as pretty as well!


	3. Chapter 3

"Emily!" I smiled as Nick opened the door and let them in. Emily smiled at me "This place is gorgeous!" She complimented and I nodded , pulling her into a hug. Emily was my best friend. We met when we were just 15 , we were both dating Joe and Nick at the time. When Nick and I broke up , we actually still remained friends and are now closer than ever. She's 6 months pregnant and is just so adorable!

"We're gonna have to have a sleep over soon!" She joked , but I was quick to nod. I loved my girl nights , they were desperately needed from time to time. "Yes!" I giggled , nodding. But before they could even take a seat , the doorbell ran again. "Kev! Dani!" Nick smiled as he opened the door. "Hey buddy!" I heard as I looked back to see him picking up Jason. I smiled , he was always so good with kids , especially boys , he loved them and really wanted one , at least one.

"Dani!" I smiled as I ran over to hug her. "Hi darling!" She smiled back "I've been dying to see this place , its so gorgeous!" I grinned "thank you , but this was all Nick!" I gushed. She smiled and joked "lucky lucky girl!" We all laughed , because to be honest , we were all lucky. We had 3 of the most amazing men in the entire planet , and they loved us , just us. They were complete gentlemen and the perfect dads , everything a girl could ever dream of having in a guy. And them being extremely handsome didn't hurt either!

"Well Selena cooked a really good meal for you guys!" Nick grinned and led everybody to the dining room where the table was already set and the food was already on the table. "Wow Sel! This all looks really good! And its not just cause I'm pregnant!" Emily giggled and took a seat , sitting between Joe and Adam. Everybody else agreed as they took a seat as well.

"Now that you have this nice big house.. will there be any more kids in your near future?" Joe asked , staring directly at me. Everybody knew how much Nick wanted another child and the only thing holding us back was me. I bit my lip , knowing I was turning red. "Um maybe" That made Nicks smile turn into a grin , that was the closest answer to a yes that he had ever gotten. He took my hand into his as he slightly squeezed it. I smiled back at him and could just see the excitement in his eyes. Having another kid wouldn't be too bad. "Oh come on Sel! Our babies can be besties!" Emily giggled , trying to convince me as well. I shrugged "who knows".

After our dinner , I put Marie to sleep while Adam and Jason were playing in the backyard with their fathers and uncles. The girls wanted to help me clean up , but I wouldn't let them. Assuring I would clean up after , I dragged them to a room that Nick designed especially for us. "Where are you taking us?" Emily asked , holding her belly which was getting larger as the months passed. She hated going up the stairs , but I knew once she saw where I was taking her , she would be glad she came up.

"Well this is a room the guys made for themselves" I said , deciding to first take them to Nicks "mancave" as he called it. It had a pool table , fooseball table , along with a bar on the side , a huge tv with video games and some tables on the side for card games or casino games. They both were amazed , knowing Kevin and Joe would want to be over all the time. Next was the kids room. This was a room Nick made for our nephews mostly because Marie was too young to play here. But he knew that one day we would have more kids and they would love this room. It had a bunch of toys along with a mini basketball hoop and on the side a barbie house for when Marie was older. It had a huge tv for when the kids wanted to watch some cartoons and a couch big enough for them even to wanna take a nap if they wanted. They loved this room as well , claiming Nick would be "the best uncle ever".

As much as they loved the previous rooms i had shown yhem, I knew the last room would be their favorite and definitely had to be saved for last. It was our "ladycave" or whatever we wanted to call it. I opened it as I smiled and let the girls in first. "Oh my god!" They both gasped and I giggled because It reminded me of my same exact reaction when I first saw it as well. It had a huge tv , a massage station , make up station , pedi and mani station and even a mini bar In the side. "Well I won't be using this anytime soon!" Emily joked as she walked towards the bar. We all laughed as we took a seat. "I love this though , really!" I nodded "it even has a balcony" I added as I motioned to it. They both looked at it and then back at me. "You are going to have to give him a night he will never forget! He did good with this house!" Emily joked , at least I think.. But I blushed anyways. I wasn't the type to talk about my sex life with anybody , not even with Emily , my bestfriend.. not even with Nick.. yeah I know , weird.

"So.. Em , when do you find out if its a boy or girl?" I asked , desperate to change the subject. Even though I already knew since I had already gone through the entire pregnancy process. "Next week" She answered with a grin. Emily was very hesitant about wanting another kid because she was still so young , but Joe convinced her. And honestly , she's been happier than ever! "I do think its a girl though" we all giggled. As a pregnant woman we always try to guess what the sex of the baby is.

"Bye!" I said as I hugged Emily and waved at her as she got into the car. I closed the door once their car disappeared in the distance. I looked back to see Nick already cleaning up. I smiled as I yawned , it had been a long day. And as I looked down at my princess , she was tired as well. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning as she laid down on the couch. I couldn't help but smile as I picked her up. "I'm gonna put Marie to bed" Nick nodded "ill be up in a minute" I smiled and made my way upstairs.

I walked into Marie's room and looked around , still taking everything in. I smiled as I looked down at Marie's favorite teddy bear. It had been the one Nick had bought for her the day she was born. I remember the day perfectly. Nick had rushed from an event he was doing once he was informed I went into labor. But of course Nick being the guy he was, couldn't help but bring presents for him newly born baby girl. I picked it up as I noticed how happy I got from just thinking of the memories and handed it to her. She Immediately grabbed it and held it close to her , closing her eyes. I smiled at how adorable she was and laid her down in her crib. "Goodnight princess" I whispered as I tucked her in and just starred at her for a minute.

"She's beautiful , isnt she? Just like her mother" I heard a slight whisper as I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. I smiled , and closed my eyes knowing it was Nick and let my head rest on him. "I love you" I whispered. And I could feel a smile growing on his face as he laid a kiss on my cheek. "I love you too baby" he whispered in my ear.

We stood there for a good minute before I felt my feet being swept off the floor. Nick had picked me up bridal style and made his way to our room. I softly giggled as I hid my face in his chest. He chuckled before he carefully laid me on our bed and laid next to me. He took my hand and placed it on his chest. "You feel that?" He whispered , still holding my hand on him. I looked up "its the way you make me feel. The way my heart beats for you." That had me blushing like crazy. I took my free hand and covered my face with it , but not being able to hide the huge smile on my face. He smirked as he pulled me up. "That's how much I love you." He whispered before kissing me. I closed my eyes and just let him whisper to me. And in a matter of minutes I was asleep.

**Just wanted to Say Thank You for all my followers & wanted to ask a question. What do you all think of Jelena? Personally, I can't believe she went back to him. But I'd love to hear what you have to say! :) So Review, please! Thank you! **


End file.
